I Want To Be Your Best Friend
by CityOfReverence
Summary: Yang penting itu bukanlah barang kembar, atau banyaknya foto yang diambil. Yang lebih penting ialah ikatan persahabatan itu sendiri. / For #FriendshipDaysFVI / Mind to RnR?


**Summary: Yang penting itu bukanlah barang kembar, atau banyaknya foto yang diambil. Yang lebih penting ialah ikatan persahabatan itu sendiri. / For #FriendshipDaysFVI / Mind to RnR?**

Kei: Yo! Ini Kei! Ada yang kangen saya? Ada kan? *krik krik* Ya sudah. Ini adalah fic untuk Friendship Days. Penasaran? Langsung saja!

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya, melainkan dipinjam. Days Event bukan didirikan saya, melainkan Asane Yashi.**

**Warning: typo, alur mungkin terlalu cepat, friendship yang mungkin kurang terasa, dll.**

Kei: Mari kita mulai!

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut tengah menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Pundaknya naik turun dan ia sesenggukan.

"Mengapa? Mengapa ia seperti ini? Mengapa Miku mengkhianatiku?!" Gadis itu memukul boneka wortelnya, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disitu. Siapa yang hatinya tidak sakit jika dikhianati sahabat sendiri?

Gadis itu bernama Megumi Nakajima, yang kerap dipanggil Gumi. Ia adalah anak tunggal keluarga Nakajima. Ayahnya sudah meninggal, ia tinggal dengan ibu dan neneknya. Ia mempunyai sahabat, coret, mantan sahabat bernama Miku Hatsune. Mengapa mantan? Miku Hatsune ternyata bersahabat hanya untuk memanfaatkannya.

"Apa memang tidak ada sahabat untukku?" Gumi melempar gelang pemberian Miku dan foto mereka berdua. Hatinya sangat sakit.

Besoknya, seperti biasa, Gumi pergi ke sekolahnya, Yamajet Gakuen. Ia langsung menuju kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi semua.." Gumi membuka pintu kelas. Ada yang menanggapi, ada pula yang cuek. Salah satu orang di kelas mempunyai sambutan 'spesial' untuknya.

"Hei! Siapa itu? Kalau bukan si kutu buku!" Tertawa gadis yang bernama Miku itu lepas setelah kata-kata itu terlontar. Gumi otomatis sakit hati, tetapi disembunyikan olehnya.

"Miku-san! Kau jangan begitu! Gumi-san kan sahabatmu!" Ujar salah satu murid, Len Kagamine.

"Sahabat? Maaf ya, aku tidak mau punya sahabat, ralat, teman yang aneh seperti dia! Camkan itu, pisang!" Kata Miku jutek.

"Cih, terserah lah." Len hanya mengalihkan pandangan dari si 'Ratu Kritik' itu.

"Sudah Len-san, jangan dianggap." Gumi menenangkan Len, yang dibalas senyuman oleh Len.

"Kokone-sensei datang!" Teriakan dari Gakupo itu sanggup membuat sekelas langsung bergegas menuju bangkunya masing-masing. Seorang guru berparas cantik pun masuk.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid. Saya akan mengadakan tugas kelompok. Silahkan berkelompok berdua-berdua." Sontak, seluruh murid berhamburan mencari pasangan. Gumi bingung, biasanya ia dengan Miku, tetapi Miku sudah dengan Luka dan mereka sudah putus hubungan. Gumi mulai panik. Ia mengadahkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dan... Bingo! Seorang gadis berkacamata duduk di pinggiran tanpa pasangan. Gumi langsung tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Permisi, kau belum punya pasangan kan? Mau bersama denganku?" Tanya Gumi ramah.

"A-ah, tentu. Nakajima-san." Jawab gadis itu gugup.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Panggil aku Gumi saja! Aku akan memanggilmu Lenka, dan bukan Hikari. Bagaimana?" Gumi menatap Lenka yang sempat terkejut sesaat, lalu tersenyum.

"Baik, Gumi!" Lenka dan Gumi langsung duduk bersebelahan.

"Tugas kalian adalah, membuat mading tentang 'Persahabatan'. Kalian tidak boleh melihat internet, artinya semua pengetahuan harus berdasarkan pengalaman masing-masing. Tugas dikumpulkan 2 minggu kemudian sambil dipresentasikan. Mengerti?" Jelas Kokone panjang lebar.

"Iya!" Jawab sekelas kompak.

* * *

Gumi dan Lenka pun memutuskan untuk bekerja sama di rumah Gumi. Kini, Gumi tengah menunggu Lenka datang. Sudah 5 menit terlambat seharusnya, entah mengapa Lenka belum datang.

Ding dong!

"Ah! Suara bel!" Gumi bergegas menuju pintu lalu membukanya. Tampak Lenka menggunakan _dress _santai berwarna_ baby pink_ selutut, _flat shoes_, dan membawa kantung berisi perlengkapan. Lenka tampil sederhana, berbeda dengan Miku yang selalu_ full make up_, hingga dijuluki 'Si Menor' oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Maaf, tadi rantai sepedaku rusak. Aku terpaksa jalan kaki." Ujar Lenka sambil membungkuk.

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa! Kau pasti lelah kan? Kuambilkan minum ya." Gumi yang merasa tidak enak pada Lenka berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil dua susu pisang kesukaannya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Gumi.." Ucap Lenka malu-malu sambil menerima susu itu lalu meneguknya. "Wah enak! Terima kasih, Gumi!" Lenka tersenyum manis saat merasakan minuman pisang yang luar biasa enak itu.

"Memang enak! Itu susu pisang kesukaanku!" Gumi menyengir.

"Oh iya, aku bawa perlengkapannya! Ada _double tape, _karton _buffalo_, gunting, lalu..." Sementara Lenka menjelaskan, Gumi tercenga. Baru kali ini ia sekelompok dengan orang yang benar-benar penuh persiapan. Ia ingat Miku sering sekali lupa membawa perlengkapan jika disuruh.

"Bagus! Kita langsung kerja, ya. Aku yang tulis pertama!" Gumi mengambil glitter pen berwarna ungu, dan mulai menulis di karton buffalo. "_Nee_, menurut Lenka, sahabat itu apa?" Tanya Gumi lagi.

"Sahabat? Sahabat adalah orang yang akan ada bersama kita di suka maupun duka, dan tidak akan pernah bermaksud jahat di belakang kita. Kalau menurut Gumi?" Giliran Lenka yang bertanya.

"Sahabat itu adalah sosok yang selalu ada di sisi kita, tidak akan pernah memanfaatkan kita untuk kepentingan sendiri, dan yang akan selalu menghapus air mata kita jika menangis dan tertawa bersama kita. Aku gabungkan ya jawabannya." Gumi melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya, lalu pertanyaan timbul di benaknya.

"Lenka, kau punya sahabat?" Pertanyaan Gumi itu dibalas dengan tatapan sedih oleh Lenka yang sedang menggunting karton. Beberapa bulir air mata mulai menetes.

"A-aku.."

"Maaf membuatmu menangis.." Gumi menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mendekati Lenka.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ceritakan tentang kisahku." Lenka memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu mulai bercerita.

* * *

**Flashback**

Seorang gadis sedang berjalan sendirian sambil membawa buku-bukunya yang tampak cukup tebal.

"Akhirnya tugas piketku selesai..." Ujarnya sambil menghela napas lega dan tersenyum.

"-menyebalkan.."

"Eh?" Gadis itu tampak mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, suara sahabatnya. Neru seharusnya sudah pulang, mengapa dia masih di sini? Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu sumber suara itu.

"Si Lenka itu, sudah nerd, pendiam, penakut pula. Asal kalian tahu ya, aku bukan sahabatnya. Sahabatku kan, hanya Teto dan Mayu. Aku mana mungkin berteman dengan si culun dan low class itu. Aku mendekatinya bahkan berpura-pura menjadi sahabatnya kan cuma untuk dekat dengan guru. Dia kan murid kesayangan beberapa guru.. Dan hasilnya tidak sia-sia kan? Tenang kok, nanti di kelas aku akan tetap berpura-pura baik padanya supaya tetap menjaga popularitasku." Jleb! Kata-kata gadis bernama Neru itu menusuk tepat mengenai hati Lenka. Air mata gadis itu mulai berjatuhan. Selama ini, orang yang ia anggap sahabat sendiri ternyata berteman hanya untuk kepentingan diri sendiri.

"Tidak.. Tidak mungkin!" Lenka menangis tersedu-sedu sambil terus berlarian ke luar sekolah. Ia muak bersahabat. Ia muak berteman. Semua hanya sia-sia, dan semua hanya kebohongan belaka.

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

"Dan begitulah.. Itu kenapa aku takut berteman sekarang.." Kata Lenka sambil menangis sesenggukan dan sekali-kali mengelap air matanya.

Gumi melihat Lenka menangis. Entah refleks atau apa, Gumi memeluk Lenka. Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari mata Gumi.

"Berarti, kita sama. Kita sama, Lenka-chan.." Gumi pun memanggil Lenka dengan -chan, Lenka membalas pelukan Gumi.

"Gumi-chan.." Lenka masih menangis di bahu Gumi.

"Dulu aku juga begitu. Aku bersahabat dengan Miku, tanpa mengetahui bahwa ia hanya memanfaatkanku. Kini, semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku sangat terluka kala itu.." Gumi mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Eh! Jangan menangis terus! Kau bisa menangis di pundakku!" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Lalu hening sebentar, kemudian mereka tertawa. Air matanya langsung mengering.

"Terima kasih sudah menawarkan bahumu! Tapi aku sudah tidak menangis berkat dirimu!" Mereka berdua berbicara bersamaan lagi, lalu tertawa lagi.

"Haha, kau memang lucu, Lenka-chan... Ah, aku memanggilmu pakai -chan tak apa ya?" Gumi mencubit pipi Lenka dengan gemas.

"Iywaa.. Twidwak uwapwa.. Gwumi-chuan..." (Iya.. Tidak apa.. Gumi-chan...) Lenka yang pipinya dicubit itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu menyengir.

"Ah.. Tugas kita!" Gumi kembali ke madingnya untuk mengerjakan tugas, dibantu Lenka. Benih-benih persahabatan mereka mulai tumbuh..

* * *

Gumi POV

Wah.. Tugasku hampir selesai! Lenka enak jika diajak bekerja sama ternyata. Seru juga ternyata dia! Tadi kita ngobrol mulai dari keluarga, sekolah, hingga hobby aneh dan mainan kesukaan. Ah, aku mau main. Kuambil Ip*d putih milikku dan segera kubuka game Deemo.

"Deemo! Main lagu apa ya.." Kuklik tampilan utama game itu. Deemo dan gadis cilik itu adalah sahabat baik. Asik juga sepertinya punya sahabat seperti Deemo, yang walau pendiam tetapi perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang. Kupikir-pikir, sifat Deemo mirip Lenka. Sedangkan, gadis kecil yang selalu ingin tahu dan ceroboh itu mirip denganku. Apa itu berarti dia sahabatku? Entahlah.

Deemo pandai bermain piano. Aku jadi ingat ayahku yang sudah meninggal. Beliau mengajariku piano sejak aku kecil. Bahkan ia membelikan tablet ini dan game ini hanya karena melihatku senang bermain piano.

Aku berjalan menuju piano di rumahku dan membukanya. Tuts-tuts piano mulai kutekan hingga membentuk melodi. Lagu Bruno Mars yang berjudul Count On Me mulai kumainkan.

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there.._

Lagu persahabatan.. Air mataku mulai menetes lagi. Ibuku dan nenekku bekerja, jadi aku sering sendirian di rumah. Aku sering merasa kesepian. Saudara aku tidak punya. Andai sahabat sejatiku datang..

Selesai bermain piano, aku merasa mengantuk. Aku segera ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju piyama. Besok aku ada janjian ke taman bermain dengan Lenka! Aku membuka hapeku dan mulai mengirim SMS

**To: Lenka Hikari**

**From: Megumi Nakajima**

**Subject: Pergi**

**Lenka-chan! Besok jadi ke taman bermain kan?**

Kututup hapeku sambil menunggu balasan SMS Lenka. Tak lama, Lenka membalasku.

**To: Megumi Nakajima**

**From: Lenka Hikari**

**Subject: re: Pergi**

**Tentu saja! Kutunggu besok jam 9 di loket ya, Gumi-chan. Aku tidur dulu, oyasumi! ;)**

Sip! Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

**To: Lenka Hikari**

**From: Megumi Nakajima**

**Subject: re: re: Pergi**

**Oyasumi mo! ;D**

Aku menutup hapeku. Mataku terasa berat. Sudah waktunya bagiku untuk tidur. Semoga perjalanan besok menyenangkan.

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Normal POV

Lenka menunggu temannya di depan loket. Ia mengenakan kaos berwarna pink dengan garis putih, celana selutut berwarna pink, dan _flat shoe_s, juga tas kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang gadis berambut hijau melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Gadis itu memakai kaos hitam dengan rompi_ beige_, celana_ jeans_ 3/4, dan sepatu _sneakers_, dengan tas kecil.

"Maaf aku telat!" Ujar Gumi sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita main!" Lenka menarik tangan Gumi antusias.

Mereka berdua mencoba banyak permainan. Dari _roller coaster_,hingga rumah hantu. Tak lupa mereka mencoba es krim di sana dan berfoto di_ photo booth_.

"Lenka! Gaya _peace_!" Gumi dan Lenka pun menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya sambil tersenyum. Soal _selfie_, Gumi cukup jago!

SKIP TIME

"Hari ini seru sekali, Lenka." Gumi tersenyum. "Terima kasih ya!"

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga Gumi. Oh iya, jangan lupa 5 hari lagi kita presentasi!" Lenka melambaikan tangannya pada Gumi yang menaiki kereta.

"Tentu saja!" Gumi melambaikan tangannya juga.

* * *

DI HARI PRESENTASI

"Sahabat itu, harus klop! Seperti aku dan Luka-chan! Lihat kalung ini!" Miku menunjukkan kalungnya antusias.

"Sekian presentasi kami, terima kasih!" Luka dan Miku membungkuk dan kembali ke bangku diiringi oleh tepuk tangan.

"Presentasi yang klop! Sekarang, giliran Gumi dan Lenka!" Begitu namanya dipanggil Kokone-sensei, Gumi dan Lenka langsung maju ke depan.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman. Kami akan mempresentasikan tentang 'Persahabatan'." Lenka dan Gumi membungkuk lalu menunjukkan mading mereka.

"Sahabat adalah orang yang akan ada bersama kita di suka maupun duka, dan tidak akan pernah bermaksud jahat di belakang kita. Selain itu, sahabat juga adalah sosok yang selalu ada di sisi kita, tidak akan pernah memanfaatkan kita untuk kepentingan sendiri, dan yang akan selalu menghapus air mata kita jika menangis dan tertawa bersama kita." Gumi menjelaskan arti sahabat.

"Sahabat itu tidak harus sama sifatnya. Justru sahabat itu kalau bisa beda sifat, supaya lebih bisa mengerti satu sama lain!" Lenka tersenyum.

"Hey! Salah! Mana mung-"

"Miku, hargai mereka." Potong Kokone-sensei pada Miku.

"Ada beberapa hal yang bisa memutus suatu persahabatan, antara lain: salah paham, masalah cinta, ketidakpercayaan, _backstab_, kurang menghargai, terlalu _overprotective_, dan terlalu jaga _image_ atau jaim_._" Lenka melanjutkan informasi yang sempat terpotong.

"Tetapi, persahabatan yang kuat tidak akan bisa diputus dengan apapun. Ada rasa kepercayaan kuat yang tidak bisa diputus. Sahabat bisa datang secara tidak terduga. Terkadang, kita sering sedih karena orang yang kita anggap sahabat ternyata tidak memiliki sifat sahabat. Tetapi, jangan sedih. Sahabat itu pasti ada kok. Kita hanya perlu sabar menunggu. Yakinlah ada seorang yang mau menjadi sahabat kalian." Mata Gumi tampak agak berkaca-kaca saat menjelaskan ini.

"Ini ada persembahan dari kita untuk semua sahabat di dunia ini." Lenka menunjukkan video. Video itu adalah dirinya dan Gumi yang menyanyi bersama. Gumi bermain piano, sedangkan Lenka menyanyi. Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan adalah Count On Me oleh Bruno Mars. Video itu membuat pandangan semua murid terfokus pada video itu, hingga beberapa meneteskan air mata.

"Yang terpenting dari sahabat, bukan seberapa sering mereka foto bersama. Bukan juga berapa banyak barang kembar yang mereka miliki." Gumi menggenggam tangan Lenka.

"Yang terpenting adalah, ikatan persahabatan yang tidak akan pernah putus apapun yang terjadi. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi sahabatku, Gumi." Lenka menangis sambil memeluk Gumi, begitu pula Gumi. Layar LCD menunjukkan beberapa foto mereka di taman bermain. Semua murid bahkan Kokone-sensei berdiri sambil tepuk tangan. Miku hanya duduk dan tercenga. Kedua sahabat itu telah berhasil membuktikan apa itu kekuatan persahabatan.

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

**The End**

* * *

Kei: Friendship Days! Selesai juga fic ini. Ah, waktunya bersiap untuk update fic lain dan Mikuo Days~ Maaf ya bila aneh, karena ada masalah di RL yang menyebabkan ide saya agak berkurang.. Minna, akhir kata...

**Review (2) This Please...**


End file.
